Perdona si mi amor te incomoda
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: ¿Soltera?... Ah, ya entiendo… ¿Yo? Separado, supongo que suena mejor que abandonado… ¿Puedo invitarte un trago?
1. Vodka y club soda

Disclaimer:

Los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, Shūeisha y Shūkan Shōnen Jump (manga), Hayato Date, Pierrot y TV Tokyo (anime).

Advertencias:

_AU_

Notas introductorias:

_Sí, supongo que habrán notado que tengo últimamente muchas tramas de universo alternativo, no creo que se deba al pretexto de mis parejas extrañas (la verdad sospecho que podría resolverlo en el mundo ninja) sino mas bien a que ya no tengo ni idea de lo que Kishimoto es capaz de hacer para seguir destruyendo mis tramas ninja, así que un AU es seguro para escribir sin empezar a chocar con los detalles del canon._

Dedicatorias:

_Para la campaña El valor de los extras; no son los protagonistas, pero tienen una historia que contar (más información en mi perfil)._

* * *

**Perdona si mi amor te incomoda**

¿Soltera?... Ah, ya entiendo… ¿Yo? Separado, supongo que suena mejor que abandonado… ¿Puedo invitarte un trago?

* * *

**Vodka y club soda**

Karin apretó los dientes con fuerza mientras sujetaba el teléfono furiosamente.

— ¿Y no podías haberme dicho hace media hora? — preguntó tratando de sonar natural.

—_Hace media hora no lo sabía, por eso es un imprevisto._

—Sí bueno, eso tiene sentido.

—_Iremos mañana. Tengo que irme._

—… Claro… mañana yo salgo para Konoha ¿Recuerdas?

— _¡Mierda! ¿Cuándo regresas?_

— ¿Dos meses? ¿Cómo se te pudo olvidar? ¡Tú me mandaste!

—…_Tengo demasiadas cosas en que ocuparme, por eso te relego la mitad de ellas… Cuando regreses iremos, lo prometo._

—Quiero pensar que al menos si me llevarás al aeropuerto.

—_Sí, eso sí._

—Entonces nos vemos mañana _a-mor-ci-to_.

—_Adiós._

Karin terminó la llamada preguntándose por milésima vez porque se había enamorado del segundo individuo más antipático de todo Oto y que, además, era un adicto al trabajo. Suspiró con cansancio pensando amargamente que su planchado perfecto de pelo había sido en vano, hizo un mohín y llamó al mesero para que tomara su orden; el hecho de haber sido plantada no le había quitado el hambre y ya que estaba ahí, lo menos que podía hacer era comer, por última vez en un par de meses, el mejor cerdo empanizado con miga de marañón acompañado con aderezo blanco de cebollines.

Comió sin prisa disfrutando la vista que daban los campos de arroz en la noche, parecía que un montón de espejos se dispersaban sobre la planicie y las laderas de las montañas, reflejando las pocas luces de las casas y el claro plateado de la luna. No negaba que era una vista linda pero ella no se consideraba a si misma como una chica de campo; sus ambiciones iban más a un ambiente urbano, centros comerciales, fiestas que no involucraran lámparas de papel y oraciones en el templo, y sí muchas luces de colores, música estridente y algunos tragos para entrar en calor. El único motivo por el que no se había marchado era su actual… novio…

Usualmente no lo llamaba novio, y él nunca había usado la palabra novia con ella, a los dos se les antojaba más que esa palabra en particular estaba bien en la preparatoria y quizás la universidad pero no para dos adultos profesionales. Él se limitaba a decir que era la chica con la que salía y ella debía buscaba algunos sinónimos como pareja o compañero de cama, amante o lo que fuera.

Habían salido un par de veces el último curso de la universidad, él se graduó primero y ella hasta el siguiente año, pero volvieron a verse porque la llamó para cubrir la vacante de analista-investigador de la empresa que se había propuesto montar.

Dos años más tarde, _TAKA_ era la agencia de inteligencia privada más importante del país y con el viaje que tenía encomendado hacer, su participación en el extranjero aceleraría su crecimiento. El objetivo era estar a la par de AKATSUKI de Ame, o ANBU de Konoha.

En un principio la participación internacional se veía lejana y complicada, tanto AKATSUKI como ANBU eran organismos con conexiones en prácticamente todo el mundo, y con tanto personal que con una llamada se podía coordinar todo un equipo e cualquier parte del mundo. Sin embargo, lo que había conseguido que se decidieran a entrar en la competencia, fue un escándalo de corrupción que Danzō Shimura, antiguo director general de ANBU, hizo público, y convenientemente, se había fracturado la gran empresa para dar pauta a la creación de NE, como antítesis de ANBU, pero siendo que estaba formada por todos los detractores de la empresa original, era un hecho que se trataba de lo mismo. Ante esa perspectiva, sin duda estaba más que clara la perfecta oportunidad para poder entrar a Konoha.

La tarea de Karin era muy importante, tenia que vender la propuesta de seguridad para la Cumbre de los Cinco que tendría cede en aquella ciudad, de conseguirlo, no solo el nombre de TAKA tendría eco en todos los países desarrollados, sino que habría dinero suficiente como para que reconsideraran su posición respecto a cierto asunto que a ella le tenía en conflicto.

Acabó de comer, se limpió los labios desprendiéndose también del labial y miró su mano izquierda donde tenía puesto el anillo de graduación e imaginó un anillo de compromiso.

La simple idea la entusiasmó de tal manera que el mesero se vio gratificado con una generosa propina, Karin salió del restaurante y decidió regresar a su departamento para volver a verificar que llevaba todo lo necesario para el viaje, a falta de otra cosa que hacer.

Una sola maleta y una bolsa se mano. En la maleta no había puesto más que su mejor ropa y un par de zapatos que no eran demasiado en espacio, su plan maestro era comprar todo en Konoha, porque si no salían las cosas de acuerdo al plan, no tendría otra oportunidad de visitar la gran urbe para actualizar su guardarropa. En la bolsa de mano estaban los documentos principales y los archivos digitales, su computadora portátil, la bolsa de cosméticos y su cartera de mano, no necesitaba nada más.

Satisfecha con la inspección y convencida de que sería felicitada por haber roto las expectativas que se tenían sobre ella al imaginarla pagando escandalosas cuotas por exceso de equipaje, se fue a la cama no sin antes verificar el despertador. Sería una verdadera pesadilla que no sonara a la hora adecuada, porque, si por ella fuera, no abriría los ojos sino hasta el medio día…

O una hora después, entre "cinco minutos más" y "ya voy".

Su grito retumbó en todo el edificio, se vistió con la misma ropa de la noche anterior porque por algún motivo no pudo encontrar el traje que había elegido para el viaje, su alisado de cabello no había sobrevivido a una noche de giros descontrolados convirtiéndolo fue una presa difícil para el cepillo aunque ya se había puesto la crema para peinar. Terminó por hacer una coleta alta que no se veía del todo mal y tomó su equipaje corriendo al ascensor mientras marcaba para pedir una disculpa por la tardanza luchando al mismo tiempo por subir la cremallera del vestido negro.

Al final el móvil salió despedido sin recibir respuesta, la puerta se abrió y como mejor pudo, salió a tropiezos. El lobby del edificio departamental estaba tranquilo, pero en cuanto lo vio no pudo sino fruncir mucho el ceño.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? — preguntó acusadoramente.

— ¿Yo? No sé, esperándote quizás.

Su enfado era tal que dejó el vestido como estaba y solo se puso encima el abrigo color malva.

—Yo te voy a llevar al aeropuerto, el jefe manda una disculpa.

Karin abrió la boca, pero en lugar de gritar y perder más tiempo, le arrojó su maleta derribándolo sobre uno de los sillones.

—Muévete. — dijo.

—A mi no se me hizo tarde, yo llevo aquí dos horas. — respondió malhumorado pero llevando la maleta de todas formas.

Karin volvió a intentar con el móvil y no lo dejó hasta que obtuvo respuesta.

— ¿Se puede saber porque Hōzuki Suigetsu está llevándome al aeropuerto?

—_No he terminado lo que empecé anoche._

—Y de nuevo no podías avisarme, me hubiera pedido un taxi.

—_No seas necia, no te ha hecho nada, además ni siquiera te va a acompañar a Konoha._

— ¡¿No me ha hecho nada?!

—_Karin, ya déjalo._

— ¡Lo dejo!

Y colgó el teléfono enfurruñada en su asiento por los siguientes cuarenta y cinco minutos que duró el viaje solo fallidamente amenizado por la música de una estación local.

Los primeros rayos de sol aparecieron en el horizonte cuando Karin ya estaba entregando su boleto y pasaporte para abordar.

—Bienvenida, disfrute su viaje.

Konoha, desde el cielo, parecía una mancha verde y Karin se sintió profundamente decepcionada. No era enemiga de los árboles, incluso tenía anexa a su firma en correos electrónicos una leyenda en la que pedía valorar si era realmente necesario imprimir el documento anexo, ¡Pero ella deseaba enormes rascacielos de acero y cristal!

Sospechó que había algunos porque el sol del atardecer tenía reflejos entre algunas partes de la mancha verde.

El aviso para colocarse los cinturones de seguridad se encendió reiterado por la azafata de melosa voz. En cuestión media hora, todos los pasajeros ya estaban abajo, cada quien tomando sus bolsas y empezando a abordar los taxis o encontrándose con sus conocidos que iban a recogerlos. Tras un largo rato en que debió hacer el proceso de verificación de llegada, y cuando ya era prácticamente de noche según corroboró al ajustar su reloj de pulsera a la zona horaria, no se mostró realmente sorprendida de no encontrar ningún transporte esperando por ella.

—Claro, solo a él se le ocurre mandarme sola y sin preparativos de llegada. — dijo amargamente pero sin hacer dramas excesivos, estaba demasiado molesta como para permitir al sufrimiento interrumpir su creciente ira.

"_Toma lugar en la fila, llanto"_ dijo mentalmente _"vas después de las ganas de asesinarlo, la necesidad de estrellarle la cabeza contra el escritorio, y el deseo de clavarle un bolígrafo en el ojo."_

Llamó un taxi, el conductor le ayudó a subir la maleta en la cajuela mientras ella se acomodaba en el interior tan dignamente como podía, después de todo, iba por cuestiones profesionales. Indicó la dirección del hotel que tenía reservado y se pusieron en marcha.

A través del cristal, la ciudad fue apareciendo, sin comprender cómo era posible frente a ella desfilaron uno a uno inmensos edificios de cristal con elegantes marcos luminosos, anuncios en pantallas LED y otras muchas invenciones tecnológicas.

— ¿Primera vez en Konoha? — preguntó el conductor mirándola por el retrovisor.

—Sí, es más increíble de lo que imaginé.

—De día es el lugar perfecto para las familias, y apenas anochece comienza la fiesta.

—Genial ¿Algún lugar que deba visitar?

—Depende. Interés académico; la Biblioteca Central, el templo Nakano y el museo de la Hoja Oculta, allá en la montaña donde están esos cuatro rostros esculpidos, son antiguos líderes. Si viene de vacaciones, es obligado pasar a las aguas termales y el jardín botánico Yamanaka, pero si hablamos de negocios... Restaurantes altamente recomendables son el Ichiraku ramen, BBQ Chang's y si su bolsillo lo permite, el Kento-Umai*. Respecto a bares la competencia es más reñida, podría ser Goshiki, AllGreen… hay uno nuevo, Senbon Ichi. Es cuestión de gustos, lo que le recomiendo es original de Konoha, además están las franquicias del resto del mundo. Su hotel es céntrico así que podrá llegar a casi cualquier lugar a pie.

Karin asintió distraídamente.

—Llegamos. — anunció el hombre al doblar una esquina.

La joven abrió mucho la boca al encontrarse de frente a un majestuoso hotel de cristal con luces doradas, de tal modo que sin temor a exagerar, parecía un lingote de oro. Apartó la vista tratando de comportarse porque algo en su pecho le decía que no podía ser ese el hotel que su jefe/amante le había reservado porque era demasiado tacaño incluso con ella que le consentía en la cama. Si por él fuera, le había mandado con una bolsa de dormir y que ocupara los parques públicos.

Sin embargo, el conductor se orilló justo en la entrada, enseguida un empleado uniformado se acercó para abrir la puerta ofreciendo su brazo para ayudarla a salir.

Karin se acomodó el abrigo recordando que el vestido aún estaba abierto, en todas las horas de viaje no se le había ocurrido arreglar eso, pero al menos estaba agradecida por haber llegado con un vestido de noche nuevo y su mejor abrigo. De haberse puesto el traje gris que había escogido, incluso parecería que pertenecía al servicio. La condujeron a la recepción donde una muy sonriente mujer le preguntó si tenia reservación o deseaba hacer una.

—Ya tengo una reservación, gracias, mi nombre es Seidou Karin.

—Un momento. Sí, claro, su habitación es la 610. — dijo entregándole una pequeña cartera de piel donde venían dos tarjetas de acceso —Enseguida le acompañarán — continuó haciendo una señal al empleado que llevaba la maleta. De esa manera, y tras tomar un ascensor y caminar un pequeño pasillo, frente a ella estaba la que sería su habitación.

La puerta se abrió silenciosamente después de haber pasado la tarjeta, en cuanto puso un pie dentro, las luces empezaron encenderse de manera automática iluminando una estancia enorme.

El empleado caminó automáticamente hasta la habitación donde dejó la maleta preguntando si deseaba que desempacara por ella, a lo que se negó rotundamente, no iba a permitir que un desconocido hurgara su ropa interior.

Pensó en si debía darle propina, pero antes de que cuando menos abriera su bolsa de mano, él ya había salido deseándole una excelente estadía y haciendo de su conocimiento que el restaurante funcionaba toda la noche.

Decidió tomar un baño para ver si se le abría el apetito, pero no hubo resultado alguno y aunque era de noche, era temprano, así que se aventuró a ver si habría alguna tienda para poder comprar algo para usar a la mañana siguiente en la presentación. Así que tan arreglada como pudo, con bolso en mano y tras haber asegurado su computadora y los documentos que llevaba en la caja fuerte de su habitación, salió dispuesta a no regresar sin algo nuevo.

El clima era agradable y el ambiente vivo hacia vibrar las calles. Fascinada por no ver todo apagado y gente que no estaba en su cama descansando, sino animosamente disfrutando el fin de semana, sintió que Konoha era todo lo que había imaginado, así que se sintió orgullosa de que una "chica campo" como ella, tenía expectativas reales sobre la vida más allá de su propia ciudad.

No tuvo que buscar demasiado, en un aparador apareció frente a ella un vestido rojo con un filo negro en el cuello recto y un cinturón debajo del busto. A juego tenía un saco sin solapas que aparentaba estar en dos piezas. Cualquiera, incluida ella misma, pensarían que con su rojo en el pelo, rojo en la ropa sería demasiado, sin embargo, también supo que no había nada más adecuado, más fuera de lugar en una reunión en la que todos usarían negro, gris muy oscuro y azul marino. Sin pensarlo más, entró a la tienda, se lo probó y sin más decidió pagarlo.

Paseo por los anaqueles y aunque había muchas cosas que le gustaron, decidió esperar un poco, no quería gastar todo su dinero en la primera noche.

Salió solamente con tres bolsas y continuó caminando, pronto algo en su memoria se activó al ver un letrero que tomaba la esquina completa de una calle. La puerta era tan sencilla como dos hojas abatibles de cristal con el nombre en vinil esmerilado, la mitad en una, la mitad en otra. Pero lo que llamaba la atención eran las paredes, que parecían ser una cascada que caía sobre un camino de piedras redondeadas. Era una técnica sencilla pero que bien ejecutada, daba unos efectos espectaculares.

—Será cosa del destino… Senbon Ichi, eres mi primer visita. — dijo entrando al lugar.

Había bastante gente, pero con un denominador en común: eran mujeres en su inmensa mayoría, por no decir que hombres solo eran los camareros y alguno que otro que con pañoletas en el cuello dejaban claro que no iban conquistando chicas. Caminó encantada con los detalles porque por un solo instante, parecía que había entrado en el barrio viejo, el de las películas en blanco y negro de detectives y vedettes. Era exactamente el mismo estilo con el tiempo encima, los muros con apariencia de papel desgastado y pintura cayendo con pedazos de yeso, pero solo en efecto. Las madera tenía el color desvanecido en algunas partes y los colores de la tapicería lucían apagados aunque, sin embargo, era nueva.

Ella era la única que estaba sola, las demás mujeres estaban en grupos y charlaban escandalosamente. Un mesero, impecablemente arreglado se acercó preguntándole si buscaba a alguien o deseaba un lugar, ella refirió que era lo segundo y el joven prontamente la condujo hasta una pequeña mesa cerca de la ventana desde la cual parecía que afuera llovía a raudales.

Karin estaba segura de que era una mesa en la que se solía poner el teléfono en algunas casas, pero pronto comprendió que toda la decoración era reutilización de muebles, al menos en diseño; una sala por allá era de tarimas y carretes, otra de barriles de madera, un diván de lectura era un asiento para tres, una pianola con las patas recortadas era una mesa y alcanzó a distinguir algunas partes de bicicletas haciendo asientos en la barra principal.

Tomó la carta que parecía un pasaporte alargado con sellos y timbres postales desgastados, solo en imagen porque el papel era lustroso y perfectamente liso. La bebidas estaban catalogadas por tipo y había incluso una sección de comida, pero antes de leer se dedico a revisar el diseño porque no podía negar que resultaba curioso en demasía, pues una carta generalmente era una lista de nombres y precios con fotografías de la comida o bebida más cara.

—Buenas noches.

Karin se sobresaltó, la voz era más grave que la de su camarero y pronto se encontró frente a un hombre con la misma elegancia en el traje aunque un poco distinto al demás servicio. La joven se acomodó lo mejor que pudo, tenía una buena presencia y una sonrisa francamente divina.

— ¿Qué es lo que desea? — preguntó el hombre, aunque a ella le pareció algo más sugerente a que si hablara de algo para beber.

—En realidad no busco nada especial, aunque no quisiera nada fuerte porque mañana tengo un día de trabajo muy importante. — consiguió decir.

Él volvió a sonreír y ella solo atinó a acomodarse las gafas que en realidad no se habían movido, pero que pensó, habían resbalado por la nariz.

— ¿Vodka y Club soda?

—Claro. — respondió sin estar segura.

Unos minutos después, el hombre estaba de vuelta con un vaso tan cristalino que parecía ser solo agua, de no ser porque alcanzaba a ver aun las burbujas adheridas a los hielos.

—Mi nombre es Genma Shiranui… esta noche, atenderé todo lo que desee.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_*Kento-Umai, 10 puntos para quien adivine de dónde es este restaurante._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. Daiquiri de fresa

**Daiquiri de fresa**

Karin abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz entraba por la ventana de la habitación y notó que había olvidado cerrar las cortinas, se incorporó perezosamente sentándose al borde de la cama. Sin ponerse los lentes podía distinguir bien el espacio, y encontró sus zapatos y el vestido en el suelo, los miró por unos minutos, parpadeaba lentamente, como si terminase de hacer la conexiones mentales necesarias para empezar a funcionar como el ser humano competente que era. Consiguió ponerse de pie y arrastrarse al baño, se sacó la ropa de dormir y dejó que la regadera, aún tibia terminara de despertarla. Tras lavarse el pelo y pasarse el jabón perfumado por todo el cuerpo, algo en su cabeza consiguió ordenar todos los pensamientos y recordó súbitamente que su estadía en esa lujosa habitación, no era por algún motivo vacacional.

No era realmente tarde. La reunión estaba planificada para las once de la mañana, y recién daban las nueve, sin embargo, su pelo rebelde y difícil de peinar le tomaría tiempo para ponerlo presentable, acorde a su traje nuevo, y ya que las dos cosas eran rojas, tenía que pensar en el peinado ideal.

Se sintió orgullosa de sí misma al ver que eran las 10:30 de la mañana y ya estaba lista, más que satisfecha con el resultado de su arreglo. El vestido rojo nuevo, medias delgadas negras, el pelo planchado con las puntas ondeadas que tanto trabajo le había costado conseguir, no duraría demasiado y a eso de las cuatro de la tarde sin duda se convertiría de nuevo en los mechones dispares y gruesos de siempre.

Desde el espejo pudo ver que la habitación parecía haber pasado por un desastre natural, estaba segura de que nada estaba roto, así que no le remordió demasiado dejarle la tarea de limpiar al personal del hotel.

La noche anterior había comprado también una bolsa de mano para combinar con los zapatos y el traje en general, era lo suficientemente grande como para meter su computadora portátil, los documentos necesarios y el maquillaje, pero tampoco parecía del tipo que cargaban las madres con hijos pequeños.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió al ascensor. Un piso más abajo, las puertas se abrieron y entró un hombre joven, alto y delgado, de pelo oscuro, largo y atado en una coleta baja.

—Buenos días — dijo él acomodándose la corbata al ver un insignificante desarreglo el espejo del ascensor.

—Buenos días — respondió ella mirándolo con curiosidad.

Lado a lado hacían una curiosa combinación, ella de rojo, y él completamente de negro, salvo por la corbata bermellón cuyo intrincado nudo no había visto en nadie, salvo en otra persona, y eso era demasiada coincidencia. Abrió la boca para preguntar, pero el ascensor volvió a detenerse. Una rubia de larga cabellera entraba dando los buenos días. El olor de su perfume floral inundó completamente el pequeño espacio y Karin se sintió fascinada ante un olor tan fuerte que no llegaba en absoluto a ser molesto. El segundo flechazo que sintió la pelirroja, fue por el traje púrpura: el saco tenía un único botón plateado formando una cintura bien diferenciada del pecho y la cadera y debajo de la cual había una blusa negra con un collar de cuentas de cristal y plata, la falda estaba apenas por encima de su rodilla con un una pequeña apertura triangular que daba pauta a una hilera de botones cristalinos, o cristales, no alcanzaba a ver bien, que iban en curva hacia la cadera ¡Y los zapatos! ¡Tenía que conseguir unos iguales!

—Me encanta la bolsa — dijo de pronto la rubia.

Karin supo que posiblemente su comentario no era totalmente auténtico, sino que se trataba de una elegante forma de decir "sé que me estás mirando, pero yo a ti también."

—Gracias, en cuanto la vi, supe que tenía que tenerla — respondió.

—Sé a lo que te refieres, me sucede muy a menudo.

Llegaron finalmente al vestíbulo, el joven detuvo la puerta permitiendo a las dos chicas salir primero, Karin solo agradeció, pero la rubia le dedico una sonrisa pícara.

Karin pidió un taxi, pero sus dos compañeros recibieron las llaves de sus autos, listos en la entrada; un _Mercedes Benz_ negro para él, y un _Audi_ plateado para ella.

No pudo evitar el sentir un poco de envidia, pues aunque hubiera llevado su auto, el _Jetta _que tenía desde que se graduó de la universidad, difícilmente representaría alguna competencia para esos dos modelos.

—Ahora estoy más motivada que nuca para conseguir el contrato — susurró después de indicar al conductor el destino.

Las oficinas del Primer Ministro del País del Fuego se encontraban en el centro, llegar fue un poco complicado, aparentemente todos querían circular por esas vialidades al mismo tiempo, y terminó por bajarse dos cuadras antes, no estaba dispuesta a desperdiciar su mezquino presupuesto de viáticos en un embotellamiento.

La acera eran tan perfecta que sus tacones no sufrieron ningún percance, y llegó justo a tiempo para anunciarse en la recepción sin retardo.

—La señorita Seidou Karin, de TAKA, está aquí — anunció por el intercomunicador el asistente que la recibió.

El joven se puso de pie pidiéndole que le siguiera.

Subieron por un elevador tan solo un piso, la puerta del ascensor se abrió y llegaron a un segundo vestíbulo, todo recubierto de madera, algo que contrastaba completamente con el exterior de acero y cristal, pero volvía el lugar algo más cálido. El asistente abrió la enorme puerta y le permitió el paso.

Sintió que se le fue el aire un instante. Tal como había sospechado, ya había bastante gente reunida, pero no fue eso lo que la sorprendió.

En la mesa ovalada de cristal estaba el joven alto y delgado y la rubia del traje púrpura que se había encontrado en el ascensor del hotel.

—Me alegra que llegue.

La voz del Ministro la devolvió a su estado alerta, ella le sonrió y saludó como era debido a la máxima autoridad del país que visitaba.

—Y ahora que estamos todos, podemos empezar. Haré las presentaciones pertinentes.

Karin tomó asiento en dónde se le había asignado según vio los identificadores.

El hombre hizo un ruido que en cualquier otra persona hubiera sido un carraspeo, pero en su persona fue como un gemido ronco, y empezó por presentar al comité organizador de la cumbre, que estaba a su derecha, ocupando todo el costado de la mesa.

—Sarutobi Hiruzen, secretario general. Mitokado Homura, jefe de logística. Utatane Koharu, jefa de protocolo y Hatake Kakashi, jefe de seguridad.

Los aludidos inclinaban la cabeza conforme eran nombrados. Después, el Ministro se giró para presentar la segunda mitad del grupo, representantes de las empresas de inteligencia y seguridad privada que presentarían su propuesta para colaborar en el protocolo de seguridad de la Cumbre de los Cinco, el evento político más importante del continente.

—Yamanaka Ino, de ANBU. Uchiha Itachi, de Akatsuki. Shimura Sai, de NE y Seidou Karin de TAKA.

Karin sintió que de nuevo se había olvidado de respirar ¡Por eso el chico del ascensor le parecía familiar! O más concretamente, el nudo extravagante de su corbata, ¡Era el hermano mayor de Sasuke, él único hombre que conocía, que era capaz de hacer perfectamente más de doce nudos de corbata diferentes!

Regresó la mirada al frente. Los tres ancianos y el hombre no tan mayor que debía convencer de que su propuesta era la mejor, los miraban con escepticismo. No los culpaba, Itachi era el mayor y a lo mucho llegaba a los treinta, mientras que el comité organizador, eran todos viejos, salvo quizás el jefe de seguridad, pero dado que su pelo era completamente gris, determinar su edad era complicado.

Ya tenía una idea de lo que iba a suceder, descubriendo al poco rato que no estaba del todo equivocada.

Al momento de postularse, le había sido enviado un resumen general del evento, los objetivos y el alcance proyectado, así como un directorio de las personas que asistirían. Esa información fue la que le dio su jefe cuando le asignó la encomienda de viajar a Konoha a representar a TAKA, y la había prácticamente memorizado en un par de días. Sin embargo, por las siguientes dos horas, el Ministro se dedico a repetir lo mismo, detalles más, detalles menos.

Itachi y Sai permanecían inmutables y atentos, pero consiguió distinguir un bostezo perfectamente disimulado por parte de la rubia. Ella misma solo sentía la necesidad de levantarse y caminar, tanto tiempo sentada empezaba a entumirle las piernas. No obstante, se mantuvo firme y digna las otras cuatro horas que le tomó al hombre establecer los parámetros para la presentación de propuestas.

Debió hacer un par de notas en el teléfono para no olvidar las correcciones en el material que ya había preparado desde Oto y solo dejó que el tiempo fluyera.

—Cómo pasa el tiempo — dijo el Ministro —; mi asistente ya tiene los horarios programados, y les hará llegar una copia de la minuta del día. Disfruten la noche en la ciudad, hay muchas cosas interesantes para ver.

Karin sintió esas palabras como las más hermosas que alguien jamás le hubiera dicho, se puso de pie casi en un salto confirmando que sus piernas aún funcionaban. Se hicieron las protocolarias despedidas y en cuanto tuvo oportunidad se escabulló hasta el ascensor. La puerta estaba por cerrarse cuando la mano perfectamente cuidada de la rubia del traje púrpura la detuvo para colarse dentro.

—Lo siento, de verdad quiero marcharme ya — le dijo recobrando el aliento por la pequeña carrera que debió hacer.

—Ya somos dos.

—Qué pequeño es el mundo ¿No? De haber sabido que venías hacia acá, te hubiera traído yo.

—Descuida, no nos presentamos.

Llegaron de nuevo al vestíbulo y caminaron hacia la salida.

— ¿Regresarás al hotel? — preguntó Ino deteniéndose un momento.

—Sí, solo para cambiarme y salir un rato.

—Te llevo.

—Oh, gracias.

Debieron regresar al ascensor para llegar al estacionamiento. Ino pareció desorientada un momento y Karin imaginó que era de las personas que no podían recordar al instante en dónde se habían estacionado, pero finalmente encontró el lugar, abrió la cajuela y arrojo al interior la bolsa para después tomar su lugar.

El interior del auto era cómodo, ya no tenía el clásico aroma de auto nuevo, más bien era como si hubiera un jardín botánico dentro.

—Ese perfume que usas ¿Es de la colección Flores de Kenzo?

Ino sonrió mientras daba marcha al motor.

—No es perfume, es aceite esencial.

Eso explicaba porque el aroma era más auténtico y penetrante.

— ¿Entonces ya tienes planes? — volvió a preguntar la rubia manteniendo la vista en el camino.

—Quiero ver algunas tiendas, no sé, hacer algunas compras para mi guardarropa y después cenar e ir por un trago. Me han recomendado un montón de lugares y no sé a cual ir, aunque el primero que visité fue realmente una gran recomendación.

— ¿A dónde fuiste?

—Senbon Ichi.

— ¡¿En serio?! Todos los meseros son tan guapos, de verdad que es una pena que solo se puedan ver y no tocar.

Karin soltó una carcajada, había pensado exactamente lo mismo.

—Quería probar en el AllGreen.

—No, definitivamente no, créeme, es un nido de pseudoartistas y ecologistas por moda que dicen amar la comida natural y pero no son capaces de distinguir una lechuga refrigerada de supermercado a una fresca de hortaliza. Además, no es un bar como lo dice su cartel, solo tienen tres licores de fruta, uno de hierbas y el resto son jugos en combinaciones imposibles e indigeribles.

—Oh, es bueno saberlo. Me imagino que tienes también una opinión sobre el Goshiki.

Ino asintió.

—Pagas más de lo que vale, y los tragos preparados están muy diluidos. Hagamos algo, yo soy de la ciudad ¿Sabes? ¿Qué tal si te acompaño de compras, te llevo a mis tiendas favoritas, escogemos un restaurante al azar, y después vamos juntas al Senbon Ichi a mirar chicos?

Karin sonrió de medio lado, le parecía sospechosa la amabilidad de una desconocida con la que básicamente estaba compitiendo por un contrato millonario. No pudo evitar el sonreír más ampliamente.

"_Ten a tus amigos cerca, pero mas cerca a tus enemigos"_

— ¡Me parece excelente! Pero advierto que no soy de las que hacen visitas rápidas en una tienda.

Fue turno de Ino para reír.

— ¡No creo que me ganes!

La rubia conducía tan rápido como lo permitía el reglamento de seguridad vial, moviéndose entre los autos en el límite de las maniobras permitidas antes de la multa, de tal forma que llegaron al hotel en escasos diez minutos.

—No vemos en recepción en quince ¿Está bien? — pregunto Ino cuando estaban por llegar a su piso. Karin simplemente asintió.

Cuando llegó a su habitación lo primero que hizo fue quitarse los tacones y después intentó una llamada. La habitación estaba impecable, y abrió las puertas del armario para alcanzar una falda negra y una blusa malva de muselina. Definitivamente no se pondría de nuevo zapatos altos, así que aprovecho para usar unas botas largas con un tacón pequeñísimo, no eran nuevas, pero deban la impresión de serlo ya que era muy cuidadosa con los accesorios, sobre todo si eran caros.

Para cuando finalmente hubo respuesta al otro lado de la línea, ya estaba vestida y solo decidiendo si arreglar algo en el pelo.

— ¿A-mor-ci-to? — preguntó.

— _¿Cómo te fue?_

— ¿Sabias que tu hermano también está aquí?

— _¿Itachi?_

— ¿Tienes otro?

—_Hmp ¿Quién está por NE?_

—Un tipo inexpresivo que me recordó en algo a ti, se llama Shimura Sai.

— _¿Y por ANBU?_

—Una rubia que estoy haciendo mi amiga. Ino Yamanaka.

— _¡¿Ino?!_

— ¿La conoces?

—_Fuimos compañeros desde la básica hasta la preparatoria._

—Vaya, no creí que tuvieras amigos.

—_No es mi amiga._

—Como sea, voy a salir con ella ¿Te molesta si coqueteo con algún chico de por aquí?

—_Haz lo que quieras, pero concéntrate en el objetivo y mantenme informado del avance de las sesiones._

—Que poco interés tienes en mi.

— _¿Qué quieres que te diga? Si te digo que no, de todos modos lo vas a hacer y no estoy allá como para comprobar que no lo hagas._

—Odio que la gente diga que hay un infiel en nuestra relación, y odio más que se asuma que soy yo.

—_No tendré esta conversación por teléfono._

La alerta de un correo nuevo sonó desde el aparato.

—El asistente del ministro me acaba de mandar la minuta del día, te la reenviaré después de leerla ¿Esta bien?

—_Sí._

—Te llamo más tarde. Te amo.

— _¿Karin?_

— ¿Sí?

—_Acuérdate de la jodida diferencia horaria._

Él termino la llamada y Karin gruñó restándole importancia, decidió dejar el pelo como estaba e ir leyendo la minuta mientras esperaba a Ino en la recepción. Cinco minutos después de la hora acordada la chica finalmente aparecía llevando unos vaqueros ceñidos, una playera de superhéroe en corte para mujer acentuando la forma del busto y la cintura. Una chaqueta de mezclilla y zapatos bajos.

—Disculpa la tardanza, mi jefe llamó pidiéndome informes.

—Descuida, el mío también requiere atención.

— ¿Pero no son como las tres de la mañana en Oto?

Karin abrió mucho los ojos recordando las palabras de Sasuke.

—Bueno… no importa ¿Nos vamos?

—Vamos caminando, es un lío moverse entre muchas tiendas con un auto, y podemos pedir que lo envíen al hotel.

La promesa de las tiendas favoritas, era una trampa para tentarla a comprar sin control, entre vestidos, zapatos y alguna bolsa sintió que cuando regresara a Oto, causaría la envidia de todas las mujeres que debían conformarse con las temporadas pasadas que llegaban al centro comercial . No obstante, fue firme en su decisión de hacer rendir el dinero.

Ino solo compró alguna cosa, pero sospecho que no era por falta de dinero sino porque ya lo tenía en la colección de su armario.

— ¿En dónde cenamos? — preguntó la rubia en cuanto terminó de dar las indicaciones a la dependiente de adónde llevar cada cosa.

—Estoy tan agradecida por lo de las tiendas que dejaré que tú escojas.

La joven torció la boca llevándose el índice al labio en un gesto pensativo.

— ¿Sí comes carne? — preguntó de pronto.

—Claro, los veganos no han podido reclutarme.

—Vamos a BBQ Chang's.

— ¡Perfecto!

La barbacoa más deliciosa que había probado en su vida. La carne era tan suave que casi se deshacía en su boca e incluso las verduras que usualmente eran solo un pretexto para que la comida no se calificara de poco saludable, se encontraban en el punto perfecto de textura y sabor.

— ¡Cualquiera se puede acostumbrar a vivir así! — exclamó limpiándose las manos en la toalla húmeda que la mesera había llevado cuando pidieron la cuenta.

—Espero que aún tengas espacio para el trago que acordamos.

—Realmente me apetece mucho.

El BBQ Chang's no estaba realmente tan cerca, así que optaron por llegar en taxi, y para ir de regreso fue lo mismo.

El recibimiento del camarero fue todo galante y lleno de coqueteos por parte de Ino, que no dudaba en sacar partido de su atractivo para poner las cosas a su favor, de esa manera consiguieron un rincón con un par de sillones _vintage_ de terciopelo rojo.

— ¿Y cuál es su deseo para esta noche?

Karin sonrió al escuchar la voz de quien la había atendido la noche anterior, Genma Shiranui.

—No sé ¿Cuál es la recomendación de hoy?

Escuchó a Ino reír como una colegiala tonta, pero muy probablemente la colegiala tonta era ella porque estaba sonriendo y jugando con su cabello sin dejar de mirar al hombre.

—Bueno, dos chicas guapas buscando una noche divertida ¿No?

—Y mañana trabajamos — dijo Ino acomodándose en el sillón con los brazos en el respaldo y las piernas cruzadas. Karin sintió un poco de envidia, aún con los jeans y la camiseta informal había conseguido verse absolutamente sofisticada.

—Para mi, un Daiquiri de fresa — dijo con una voz suave y melosa.

—Para mi también.

—Sus deseos, son órdenes, y su complacencia mi prioridad.

El hombre giró sobre sus talones y se alejó de ahí.

—Es el camarero más guapo que haya visto en mi vida — dijo Karin recobrando el aliento al fin. Su compañera rió escandalosamente.

—Genma no es el camarero, es el dueño.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_Karin necesitaba un apellido y dejé uno del fanon que encontré por ahí, lo mismo con Sai, básicamente él es "propiedad" de Danzō, así que lo he puesto (de nuevo) como el hijo adoptivo._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
